1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for generating a three-dimensional (3D) panoramic image using a single camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general panoramic image generating method may connect stereo panoramas corresponding to a left eye and a right eye, based on the assumption that a user photographs a plurality of images while horizontally panning, a camera, i.e., rotating the camera horizontally to obtain a panoramic image, without shaking the camera. However, when the photographer actually takes a photo while panning the camera, minute hand shaking or trembling may occur by the photographer. In addition, a left-eye panorama and a right-eye panorama with respect to the same point are different images having disparity and thus, quality may be degraded.